‘HBC 522’ is a product of a controlled breeding program carried out by the inventors in the Yakima Valley of Washington State. ‘HBC 522’ was one of several seedlings resulting from a controlled cross made in 2006 with female parent ‘Columbus’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,956) and male parent ‘986-2’ (unpatented). A single plant of ‘HBC 522’ was selected in 2009, and in 2010 the plant was asexually reproduced via softwood cuttings in a greenhouse near Toppenish, Wash., and expanded to 30 plants, which were planted in the area of Toppenish, Wash. The plants were observed and evaluated for several years, and in 2014 a 1 acre test plot of ‘HBC 522’ was established in the area of Moxee, Wash. Throughout several generations of asexual propagation, ‘HBC 522’ has been observed to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type.